Scruff
'Scruff '''the "Scruncher" is a boxy tank engine who works at Whiff's Waste Dump. This is Number 33 Trivia When we first met Scruff, he was sent to Brendam to work at Whiff's Waste Dump. But Thomas thought that a dirty engine could ''not ''be a really useful engine. So Thomas collected some bubbles to clean Scruff. But Scruff doesn't want to get clean and rushes away, soon, Scruff is sent to work at Whiff's Waste Dump. Once on "Clean Sodor Day", Scruff and Whiff stayed at the Sodor Steamworks and so Gordon had to take over at Whiff's Waste Dump. Whenever an engine came, Gordon would hide by some garbage trucks. Soon, Scruff arrived and Gordon asked Sir Topham Hatt if Whiff could take the Express and Sir Topham Hatt agrees. It was hard work at Whiff's Waste Dump, but Gordon didn't give up and got the job done. Scruff always enjoyed working at Whiff's Waste Dump and getting scruffy. But some of the engines couldn't understand how he could bear it. Once, Sir Topham Hatt saw him and sent him to the Steamworks to get repainted. Victor and Kevin had him repainted in no time. Then Scruff refused to work at the waste dump but no one wanted to swap their jobs and Scruff learnt that if he didn't do his own job, he wouldn't be really useful! That evening, Scruff got dirty but didn't mind and got the job done in no time. Scruff is a boxy tank engine who works at Whiff's Waste Dump. He has a square face just like a diesel but is actually a steamie. He works at the waste dump and dislikes getting clean. But Scruff is often really useful and never gives up. Basis Scruff is based on a Sentinel steam engine named "Musketeer". Appearances *Season 10: Scruff and S.C. Ruffey *Season 11: Fergus' Day Off *Season 12: Stafford's Electric Slide *Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (''does not speak) Gallery Peter Sam, Charlie and Scruff for Keekre.jpg|Promo for ThomasWoodenRailway Discussion with Peter Sam and Charlie. Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Male Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:2011 Category:2011 Category:Male Engines Category:Steam engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Green Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:2011 Category:Standard Gauge Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:No 33 Category:Male Engines Category:Males Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Television Only Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Miscellaneus Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Green Category:Green Engines Category:Green Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Retired Items Category:Steam engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Scruff Category:Characters Category:Scruff Category:2011 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:2011 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Tank engines Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:Characters Category:TV Series Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Den Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Engines Category:Green Characters Category:Green Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Green Tank Engines Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:0-4-0 Category:Season 10 Category:Steam engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Green Tank Engines Category:Tank engines Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:I like Scruff Category:Scruff is a box tank engine Category:Scruff is a item Category:0-2-2 Category:0-4-0 Category:0-4-2 Category:0-6-0 Category:0-8-2 Category:10 Wheels Category:12 Wheels Category:14 Wheels Category:16 Wheels Category:1805 Category:1864 Category:Article management templates Category:Air vehicles Category:ADR Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:Antagonists Category:Airway Category:Animals Category:BCE Category:BMQ Category:Barges Category:Based on Episodes Category:Based on Movies Category:Battery Powered Category:Battery Powered Engines Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Black Category:Black 1994 Category:Black Boats Category:Black Characters Category:Green Items Category:Green Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Steam engines Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:CGI Series Characters Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:TV Series Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Characters with Faces Category:Green Items Category:Green Characters Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Male Characters with Faces